Family Ties
by Hakuba Saguru
Summary: After stumbling upon an awe-struck Tantei-kun, Kaito learns the truth behind the many family secrets which he's been itching to unfold. Yet what happens when Shinichi appears one day in his friends and family's life immediately the day after Conan disappears- yet only to say good-bye? And what secrets is our beloved British detective keeping from them all?


**WHOOPS! I disappeared off again, and for that I apologize. I had an sudden urge the other day to watch D.C. movie 6: Phantom of the Baker Street and re-read the series Magic Kaito which indicated me to reading more fanfiction online which goes by the title as "Masks of Identity" which is quite frankly one of the best things I've read so far, holy hell. I've edited the terms of Family Ties and I hope you like it! And yes; this is the original author and face behind our lovely Hakuba Saguru and I might just update and edit School Day Horrors, heheh. Tell me what you think of the edited version, my lovelies! **

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Kaitou Kid's laugh echoed, as he jumped on the rooftop that was only a few building tops away from where his –as usual- successful heist had gone down. Kid could feel the smirk playing around the corner of his lips as he felt the little lump at the side of his pocket where the Lapis Emerald sat in place; awaiting for the full moon to arise so that the reason for its hijacking could be full exposed to the thief. Mid-way through a chuckle, he paused. Something was missing; something was off…

The hairs at the back of his neck sat up in cold freight as he casually looked around the roof, trying to hide the anxious and worried feeling of the missing boy nowhere to be found. "Tantei-Kun…" Kid trailed off with a whisper as he looked up towards the moon. That what had been off the entire evening; the one thing he had been expecting to find; waiting to capture him. His Tantei-Kun.

Only that didn't happen tonight.

Suddenly he noticed a lump shadow beyond the vents and off towards the ends of the roof; only meters from where he was standing, sending off a wave of confusion and panic towards his insides as he rushed over elegantly; quickly forcing on the usual sharp grin his lips offered to everyone. "Tantei-kun?" Kid approached Conan slowly, as if to question his sanity, to why he sat at the edge of the rooftop.

Conan stayed still examining the pieces of papers in his hand with a wide eyed expression on his face before slowing moving his head up towards Kid creepily. The confused and awed look on his face remained.

"DNA samples confirmed. Subjects: brothers". Conan stated, the shocked look more evident than ever in his eyes as Kid tilted his head with a knot of confusion building in his insides. '_What?' _He thought to himself before questioning the boy in front of him. "Who? What are you talking about, Tantei-kun?"

"Hakuba-San had the test done at his private lab, with the strand of hair left on the last scene of Kid's heist at the Tokyo Metropolitan Tower, and a strand of.. mine." Kid looked at his Tantei with another look of confusion. He still had no idea what the Tantei was going on about and why he was so-

It was like a whip of realization hit him straight in the face as Kid's poker face fell and a look of incredulous surprise couldn't help but crack through onto his face. '_Nonononono. The last scen- it was my hair! I should've known Hakuba had other idea with the piece of hair than despite wanting to know who I really was. Dammit.' _Muttering curses to himself, Kid let himself to have a quick moment to take off his hat and run a hand through his hair absent-mindedly as Conan watched him with mild-interest and more as if he was seeing him within a new light. Then as quickly as he registered what he was doing, he plopped his hat back onto his head and forced on his poker-face once again; adding a fake grin onto the ends of his lips- hoping it was believable.

"Brothers, huh?" He chuckled, despite the feeling of dread that crept around the pit of his stomach. "And to imagine the one chasing me is my brother…" He muttered to himself briefly. How was this possible? He was 17 years old and the Tantei couldn't have been older than 7 at a maximum; so how?

He said, looking at the Tantei, and trying to comprehend how in the depths of hell this was possible. How could he have been born when he was 10? "How though?" He asked with a playful bounce towards the boy as he tilted his head with confusion and an edge of uncertain. Conan chuckled darkly, the moonlight reflecting off the edges of his glasses- making him unable to tell what emotion or facial expression would pass over the boy's face.

"Well; you'll find out soon enough, Kid. Now if you could- drop me home. I still have another day to go before I can place any weight on the sprained ankle."

Kid looked down at him, curiously, but bit back any comment, and followed his orders, picking up his Tantei and gliding home all unknown to the fact of the British detective in the shadows.

According to the information Hakuba's lab had resulted in; Conan Edogawa and Kaitou Kid had the same genetics. Which meant so did Conan and Kid in truth. Yet Conan also genetically matched identically with the missing detective everyone had been on the search for the past year.

Hakuba couldn't help the smirk that overtook his firm lips and with the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Kaito and Shinichi Kuroba. Interesting deduction indeed, hmm."

* * *

**I know it's so short, but do tell me what you think, bbys. **

**Captured in your heart forever,**

**H.S.**


End file.
